


Whoops My Hand Slipped

by colebrooks78



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Mornings, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colebrooks78/pseuds/colebrooks78
Summary: Another bonding moment.This just popped into my head and I'm sleep deprived and have only been going on caffeine this whole week so I thought it was hilarious.This is not a good representation of my writing.And it's the first thing I'm posting here.Lolol I'll definitely regret later. But it's funny now!Let's be real, someone else totally probably already posted something just like this. I'm not original. Or funny. But I like to pretend I am!!!Anyway, enjoy my crack!!! <3





	Whoops My Hand Slipped

"We had a bonding moment, we had sex!"  
"Nope, don't remember, didn't happen."  
"What- no! How could you forget that? It was consensual, and romantic and-and. Eh! Keith, buddy, my man, we've been dating for almost a year now!"  
"Who are you, again?"  
"...sometimes I really hate you. I hope you know that."  
"Love you too, Lance"  
"Go brush your teeth, your morning breath is awful."  
"Hmm. I think that's your fault."  
"You do remember! Get back here you little-!"

**Author's Note:**

> ...aaaaaand it's crack. Oh, well. At least it's done?
> 
> This is just a little something to make you do that one huffed laugh deep down in your throat when something isn't really funny but you're trying to be nice. Did it work? Comment below! (Lol please dont be mean though, I am very soft)
> 
> Don't stop being the amazing person you always are!!! <3


End file.
